


A Reign of Fire

by Mydial3ct



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydial3ct/pseuds/Mydial3ct
Summary: He was born a prince.She was born a bargaining chip.When Mari is married off to the prince of the Fire Nation, her life is put on display to the public and learning to love a man she just met seems impossible. Her life belongs to him and the throne, but everything changes when the Avatar resurfaces.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for checking out my Avatar Zuko x OC fic! This story is set in an AU so here's a little bit of background on the world.
> 
> The air benders were wiped out by the Fire Nation and everyone knows it, no matter how much the Fire Nation propaganda denies it. Everyone thinks the Avatar never came to life because the air benders were wiped out. The Northern Water tribe was also wiped out, just in case the Air Avatar was born and this way there could be no Water Avatar. They raided the Southern Water Tribe and forced everyone to try to bend water so they could wipe them out also. Katara hid her ability and thus the Southern Water Tribe was left in tact, but under strict supervision. If a child were to be born, they would be tested for bending abilities after a few years of life.
> 
> Everyone from the original series is aged up 5 years (Zuko is 21, Katara is 19, Aang is 17, etc.). 
> 
> Zuko is the successor to the throne. Ozai was badly wounded in a battle and Zuko is about to take the throne. According to tradition and laws, he can not take the throne until he is married. He was burned by his father, banished, but was allowed to return when Ozai was wounded because a fire lord can not be a female unless the male heir is dead. Lu Ten is still dead, and Iroh is still his amazing wonderful self. Ursa did die, and Zuko has never truly recovered from seeing her dead body in the courtyard of the palace. Zuko is more like season 3 Zuko (although some season 2 Zuko resurfaces). 
> 
> Aang is alive, but only a select few people know, but that will come up at a later time.
> 
> Everything else will be revealed in ~due time~. 
> 
> !!Warning!!: This book is rated as mature for language and some ~sexiness~, but not too crazily explicit. If that's your thing awesome! If it's not, sorry!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Mari stared at herself in the mirror, trying to find her face under the pounds of makeup her handmaiden caked on that morning. Her painted eyes and lips shone brightly in the reflection, and Mari couldn't help but admit that she did look beautiful. If it weren't for the wedding, she would have enjoyed all the pampering. 

"Mari?" Ainu, her handmaiden, popped her head through the door, letting her blonde hair fall over her face. "It's time."

Mari nodded her head once and stood, careful not to trip over her white gown as she silently followed Ainu through the halls of the palace. She stared straight ahead, not breaking her stony exterior, until she rounded the corner to where her parents stood. Mari put on her best award winning smile as her mother wiped a tear from her eye. 

"You look so beautiful my love." Mari's mother kissed the top of her head, careful not to push any of the pins out of place. 

"Thank you, Mother." Mari turned to her father, who had a smile on. "Are you going to escort me down the aisle, Father?"

He nodded curtly. "Yes, Mari." He put his arm out and Mari lightly put her hand on his forearm. 

Ainu bowed to Mari's parents and scurried off into the ballroom, where Mari knew there were hundreds of people waiting anxiously to see her marry the Prince. She knew this day would come, but she hadn't expected it to be on her twentieth birthday. Mari knew since she was little that she would be used as a bargaining chip for her parents and their political agenda. And she knew that, no matter what, she would have to accept her fate. It was a good thing they were marrying her to someone in the Fire Nation, so she would never be far from home. Mari couldn't stomach the thought of seeing her family only on special occasions. 

Before long, Mari heard the music begin from inside the ballroom. The large metal doors flung open and she was whisked inside by her father. Mari kept a smile on her face as she scanned the room, seeing the guests look at her with eyes that said they either wanted to be her, to kill her, or to sleep with her. Mari knew she was the luckiest woman in the nation, for she was marrying the future Fire Lord. 

Her eyes landed on her soon-to-be husband, dressed in red and gold ceremonial robes. His hands were folded in front of his body and she could see that he was smiling just the slightest bit. His hair fell across his face, but didn't obscure his gold eyes. Only the smallest section of his facial scar was hidden behind his dark hair. Mari had never actually met Prince Zuko, but she knew that he was handsome from the portraits around the palace. 

When her father gave Mari up at the end of the aisle, he took a seat next to the rest of Mari's family in the first row. Looking out at the crowd, Mari realized there must have been hundreds of people watching with bated breath. She suddenly felt lightheaded and wished only to be alone in her bedroom once again.

Prince Zuko took her hands in his and squeezed ever so slightly. His palms were slick with sweat and his eyes showed only a hint of trepidation. Mari knew that she felt just as nervous as he did.

"We are gathered here today, in the sight of the Spirits, and these witnesses, to unite in the bonds of holy matrimony. Prince Zuko and Mari of Hira'a, if it is your desire to take the vows which will unite you at this time, please respond, 'It is.'" A large bellied man dressed in black robes smiled at the two of them in turn.

Prince Zuko and Mari looked at one another and both paused before answering simultaneously. "It is."

Mari broke away from Zuko's gaze and focused on the white facial hair of the officiant. "Do you, Prince Zuko, take Mari of Hara'a to be your lawfully wedded wife? From this day forward, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

Prince Zuko never took his eyes from Mari's face, hoping she would turn back to meet his gaze. He was apprehensive to marry a woman he'd never met, but had to play a part for his people. "I do."

"Do you, Mari of Hara', take Prince Zuko to be your lawfully wedded husband? From this day forward, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" The officiant's tone became filled with excitement. 

Mari slowly turned her head to her husband-to-be and felt panic rise in the back of her throat. She had never had any experiences with men and became concerned with her lack of experiences. Mari felt that this was wrong, marrying a man she had never known. It took everything in her power to speak, "I do."

"Prince Zuko, please take the ring you have selected for Mari of Hara'a. As you place it on her finger, repeat 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Prince Zuko took the ring from the officiant and pulled Mari's hand up so he could place a beautiful gold band on her left ring finger. He slid it on delicately, as if he feared breaking her. "With this ring, I thee wed." He spoke quietly, in a volume that Mari wondered if only she were meant to hear.

"Mari of Hara'a, please take the ring you have selected for Prince Zuko. As you place it on his finger, repeat 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Mari took the ring with a shaking hand and began lifting the Prince's right hand. Prince Zuko stopped her and raised his left hand for her. Mari felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as she quickly placed the ring on the Prince's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." Her voice was steady, unlike the rest of her body.

The officiant raised his arms high into the air. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!"

Mari felt her body tense as Prince Zuko looked from her eyes to her lips and back again before leaning in to press his lips to hers, gripping her hands tighter than before. Mari returned the kiss as the guests cheered in excitement and celebration at the married couple before them.

When the pair broke apart, they locked eyes for a moment and blushed. The realization hit that their first kiss was in front of hundreds of people. Prince Zuko let go of Mari's right hand, holding her left tightly, as he led her down the aisle, and through the crowds of people throwing fire lily petals over them. Fire Lily's were Mari's favorite flower and had been ever since she was a little girl. Having them thrown over her head at her wedding was a dream come true.

Mari and Prince Zuko were whisked out of the ballroom and into the hallway as the servants prepared for the reception. Royal guards in their red Fire Nation armor led them through the castle to a parlor, where hot tea rested on a small table. Two cushions sat at either end of the for the newlywed couple. 

Once settled on their cushions, Mari and Prince Zuko sat silently until the servants and guards left them alone. Mari blew on her tea, waiting for her betrothed to speak. Growing up, she learned it was best to wait until someone spoke to her. She hated employing this rule, but in this moment, Mari knew it would be her safest bet.

"How's your tea?" Prince Zuko asked Mari as she took a sip. 

Mari swallowed quickly, hot tea burning her throat on the way down. "Lovely. Jasmine is my favorite." 

The Prince's eyes lit up with happiness. "My uncle will love you."

"Do you like jasmine tea, Prince Zuko?" Mari inwardly cringed at her words. Going into this, Mari knew their first interaction was going to be uncomfortable, but never in a million lifetimes could she have guessed that her first private interaction with the prince would be a conversation about jasmine tea. 

"Tea is just hot leaf juice to me." Prince Zuko laughed as Mari nearly choked on her tea. "There's also no need for titles. We are married after-all." 

"I've never heard someone speak that way about tea."

"My uncle was visibly distraught when I told him my feelings. I don't think he's thought of me the same way since." 

Mari laughed, cracking a smile for the first time. "He must have a true passion for tea."

Before Zuko could respond, the royal guards were back in the room, whisking the couple away towards the ballroom one again. Mari's heart rate increased and she could feel the heat radiating off of Zuko, causing her to sweat through her layers of makeup. 

The royal guards pushed the doors open and the couple strode into the room, arms linked together, ready to have their first dance. Guests lined the room, smiling with excitement, and applauded loudly for the prince and princess. 

The applause died down as Mari tried to ignore all the pairs of eyes watching her every move. She and Zuko took their place at the center of the room, waiting for the soft sound of music to begin. Once the notes floated through the room, they locked eyes and moved closer to one another. Zuko placed his hand on Mari's lower back, her hand on his shoulder, and their free hands met. 

"Zuko," Mari whispered, looking nervously around the room, "everyone is staring at us."

A smile lit up the prince's face. Leaning in close, Zuko whispered, "I hadn't noticed."

As the dance progressed, Mari began to forget the hundreds of people watching her. She never let her eyes wander from Zuko's, and it seemed that he did the same. The space between them closed until their foreheads touched. Mari closed her eyes and allowed Zuko to lead her through the rest of the dance.

When the song ended, applause filled Mari's ears and she couldn't help but smile at Zuko. He placed a kiss on her cheek and she blushed, pulling away. Mari was never one to be the center of attention, so this day was forcing her way out of her small comfort zone. 

As the wedding reception went on, Mari was introduced to diplomats and governors from all around the world. It seemed as though every important person was at the wedding. Mari knew her parents held leverage in the Fire Nation, but they were dull in comparison to some of the generals she met. If Zuko expected her to remember the names of any of these people, he was kidding himself.

Many hours, and many glasses of champagne later, Mari and Zuko were led to their bedroom, a beautiful suite that overlooked the gardens. Mari gaped in awe at their chambers. In addition to the bedroom, their suite consisted of dressing rooms for them both, as well as a bathroom. A king bed sat in the center of the room, made up with red and gold sheets and blankets draping over the sides. Dark wood columns held an even darker canopy over the bed, casting shadows on the floor from the moonlight shining through the balcony doors. 

"Do you like it?" Zuko stretched his arms above his head as he spoke.

Mari spun around to face him, amazement clear in her eyes. "It's beautiful. I never could've imagined such a gorgeous room."

"Your wardrobe has some items in it; I had some dresses sewn for you. When we have a chance, we can get you whatever you're missing." Zuko lifted a finger to the dressing room to the left.

"Thank you. That was very kind." Mari began walking towards the dressing room. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

Zuko simply nodded and went into his own room to change out of his ceremonial robes.

Mari closed the door behind her and leaned against it, taking everything in. She was a princess of the Fire Nation and married to a formerly banished prince. Mari couldn't believe how much her life had changed in a few short hours. She had a husband, lived in a palace, and had beautifully hand sewn dresses. 

Mari ran a hand along the four dresses in her closet, the silk sliding between her fingers. The dresses were different styles of ball gowns, all sweeping the floor. She noticed that they all had a little red or gold stylistic addition to the bodice. 

A floor length mirror awaited her at the end of the room. Mari spun around in her white gown, admiring herself. She was a beautiful woman, with long black hair and dark eyes, but she had never worn white before. Slowly, she peeled the dress off and hung it carefully, making sure not to tear it. Mari knew she would never wear it again, but she still wanted to preserve its beauty.

As Mari wiped the makeup from her face at her corner vanity, the realization hit her that Zuko would be expecting marital relations. A wave of panic washed over Mari. She had never been intimate with a man before, and was nervous about being with someone she had just met. Knowing she would have to do whatever it took to keep her husband happy, Mari sucked in a breath and lifted her chin, putting on her bravest face. 

Slipping on a nightgown, Mari headed back into her bedroom, expecting to see Zuko waiting for her. To her surprise, he was still in his dressing room. Mari wondered what held him up. He wasn't the one caked in makeup and a priceless dress. 

Mari wandered over to the bed and slid under the covers, adjusting the pillows so she could lean against the headboard comfortably. She pulled the blanket over her stomach and twiddled her thumbs, waiting for Zuko to join her. 

Before long, Zuko emerged from his dressing room in nothing but a pair of red bottoms. Mari stared at his chiseled torso and felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She suddenly felt very overdressed and self conscious. Zuko clearly was someone who worked out, whereas Mari was not. Noticing Mari's staring, Zuko's cheeks flared red while he slid into bed next to her.

"I, uh, want to let you know that I'm not expecting us to do anything." Zuko's voice was quiet and he looked at Mari as he waited for her to say something.

"Oh, okay." Mari mentally berated herself for her response. "Thank you."

"We have our whole lives to do... that. I figure we should actually get to know one another first."

"I appreciate that. I want that too." Mari covered her mouth as she yawned. "Maybe we can start tomorrow? I'm absolutely exhausted from the wedding."

Zuko nodded as he rubbed his eyes with his palms. "Me too. I hate parties; they're always so exhausting."

Mari and Zuko fell asleep beside each other, knowing that they were on the same page. It was a comfort to know that the other felt the same way about their marriage.


	2. II

Mari nearly leapt out of bed to defend herself when she realized she wasn’t alone. She had to admit, however, that seeing Zuko leaning against the railing of the balcony, looking out at the gardens, wasn’t the worst sight to wake up to.

Zuko turned around when he heard Mari groan and roll over in their bed. He had awoken with a smile on his face when he saw Mari sleeping peacefully beside him. After his banishment, Zuko never thought he would marry. He didn’t think that anyone would want to marry a disowned prince with a horrible scar that marred half his face.

“There’s tea if you want,” Zuko offered when he saw Mari glance at the cart in the center of the room. 

Mari sat up in bed instantly, clearly excited about the prospect of caffeine. She brushed her fingers hastily through her hair, desperately trying to flatten it. “Thank you.”

Mari poured herself a cup and joined Zuko on the balcony. She looked out at the flowers and trees that decorated the grounds, knowing she would never grow tired of the view. Mari sipped her tea and nearly choked, realizing it had gone cold.

“Is it still warm?” Zuko asked, turning to face his wife.

Mari warmed her hands and soon her tea was steaming as if it were freshly poured. “It is now.”

“You’re a fire bender?” Zuko raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had been doubtful that she was a bender since most government officials were non-benders.

Mari nodded her head. “Don’t act so surprised. Of course you’d marry a fire bender; there’s a higher likelihood that your children will be benders.”

Zuko felt his cheeks flush, embarrassed he hadn’t realized that. “If you ever want to practice, we can spar in the training room.”

Mari’s eyes lit up with excitement. “I would love that.” There was an awkward silence between the two, neither quite sure what to say. “So what did you know about me?”

“Nothing, really.” Zuko scratched the back of his head, leaning his left hand on the railing. “I knew your name was Mari and that your family was involved in the government.” 

“Wow. That’s… not a lot. Did you have any say in this marriage?”

“Not exactly. It hasn’t been easy since I returned and I wanted to make this simple for my father.”

Mari nodded her head. “That’s understandable, albeit terrifying.”

“What did you know of me?”

“Everything that everyone else knows.” Mari shrugged. “You’re the prince. Your life isn’t exactly private.”

“No. It isn’t.”

“Maybe we should spend some time getting to know each other. I’m sure this is as weird for you as it is for me.” Mari gave Zuko a reassuring smile. “What do you do for fun?”

“I train a lot. Swordsmanship and bending. I spend a lot of time with my uncle.” 

“Your Uncle Iroh, who tried to seize Ba Sing Se?” Mari raised her eyebrows, incredulously.

“He’s a very different man now. When his son died, his entire personality changed.”

“Oh. I’m sorry for bringing that up. That must have been terrible for your family.”

“It was.” Zuko looked away from Mari, remembering what his life became once Lu Ten passed. “What do you do for fun?”

“I read. I didn’t have many friends growing up so I just read a lot. I like history.” Mari shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t think her life hadn’t been entirely desirable.

A knock on the door was honestly what Mari was hoping for. Two guards, clad in full red armor, entered the bedroom, calling for Zuko to join them. 

“I have some war meetings to attend. We’ll have dinner tonight with my family.” Zuko hurriedly changed into his royal armor and, while walking out the door, pinned his hair up with the crown prince headpiece Mari recognized from their wedding. He looked back and paused for a moment. “I can have servants show you around the castle today.”

“That would be perfect.” Mari gave Zuko a small wave as he disappeared out of view. For the first time since her wedding was announced, Mari found herself alone. There were no servants bustling about, getting her ready. There were no reporters wanting to hear her excitement about becoming a princess. Her parents were not dictating every move of her life. She was alone in her bedroom, drinking tea, and looking out at beautiful fire lilies. She felt calm for the first time in weeks.

Once her teacup was drained and her hands were shaking from the caffeine, Mari dragged herself to the closet and selected a black dress with red lace that covered the bodice and sleeves. The train of the dress was fashioned in a similar style, lace dancing along the floor as Mari twirled around. The gold fire nation insignia was emblazoned above her heart. Mari felt exposed when she realized the back of the dress revealed half of her body. She realized, after undressing and dressing once again, that if it were not appropriate, it never would have been made in the first place. 

Perfectly on cue, Mari stepped out of the dressing room and was greeted by two female servants, standing at perfect attention. Without speaking, they led her from the room and down the winding halls of the palace. The halls were adorned with paintings of the royal family and tapestries with fire nation symbols. Torches lit the palace, casting shadows everywhere.

Mari was taken through the entirety of her new home. She was shown the library, filled with various scrolls and books describing fire bending techniques and the history of her nation. Mari knew that she would spend every free moment in the library reading anything that piqued her interest. Mari was disappointed that she was unable to see the Fire Lord’s chambers and the war rooms, but she figured the time would come to see those. 

The last stop on her tour was the training room. It was a long room, floored with concrete, and lined with various weapons. Mari ran her hand along the hilts of some of the swords, before picking up two matching blades and swinging them blindly through the air. Mari had never been trained in swordsmanship, but she always wanted to learn. If there were ever a time when she couldn’t bend, Mari would be left completely defenseless. 

“May I practice for a few minutes?” Mari asked her servants, placing the swords back on the wall. She took their silence as approval and made her way to the center of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Mari swung her arms up and out, shooting red hot flames from her palms towards either end of the room. She moved her body with fluidity, spraying fire from her fingertips in every direction. Fire bending in a ballgown was something Mari never expected to accomplish, but as she moved, she adjusted to the weight of the dress. She moved like a snake- poised and striking with deadly precision. When Mari realized she had burned some of the lace by her feet, she breathed deeply and settled her hands in front of her, fingertips brushing. 

“That was really good,” A female voice rang out. 

Mari lifted her gaze, but saw no one besides her servants. She glanced at the ceiling and caught sight of a brunette girl hanging upside down from the rafters, her braid swinging. “Thank you.” 

The girl flipped off the rafters and landed lightly on the ground, brushing off her hands. Her pink outfit exposed her midriff and Mari thought she looked familiar. “I’m Ty Lee.”

“Mari.” She knew where she’d met Ty Lee before. The two had gone to school together, along with Princess Azula and her other lackey, Mai.

“Oh, I know who  _ you _ are of course!” She smiled and cartwheeled over to Mari. “You’re Zuko’s wife.” Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Mari’s neck, pulling her into a tight hug. “We’re going to be such good friends!”

“You’re friends with Princess Azula, right?” Mari asked, tentatively hugging Ty Lee back.

“Yes! Have you gotten to meet her yet?” The pair broke apart.

“Not exactly. I mean, I spoke to her briefly at the wedding, but I don’t think that really counts.”

“You should come to town with us tomorrow. We’re going shopping.” Ty Lee seemed genuinely interested in getting to know Mari, which she appreciated greatly.

“Zuko said he would take me shopping.” 

“Oh, nonsense. Azula is your sister-in-law; I’m sure she would love to take you!”

Mari took a shaky breath. She had never heard anything positive about the Princess. She heard that Azula was ruthless and mentally unstable. “Okay. That sounds nice.” Mari gave her best politician smile, hoping Ty Lee would buy it.

“I’ll come get you tomorrow. It was great meeting you!” Ty Lee bent into a handstand and walked off, leaving Mari alone with her servants once again. 

Anxiety filled Mari as she was led her back to her room. She was not looking forward to spending a day with Azula and her henchmen if everything she heard was true. Mari wanted to ask Zuko what he thought, but had no clue how Zuko felt about his sister. Or… anything for that matter. It was weird to remember they’d only just met and knew nothing personal about one another. 

Mari felt that she knew Zuko from everything she had heard about the hot-headed banished prince. Zuko’s banishment was a national event. Nobles and government officials were all at the Agni Kai between Zuko and his father, when the Fire Lord burned his own son’s face and sent him on the unfinishable quest of capturing the Avatar. Mari, being only twelve at the time, was forbidden from attending the duel, but both of her parents went. They talked about it for days on end, in hushed whispers, wondering how a father could do that to his own child. Mari didn’t understand what had happened for years, and wondered how Zuko had dealt with it, being only thirteen at the time. 

Zuko’s return was met with confusion. The country didn’t understand why the Fire Lord welcomed his son home when Princess Azula was ready and willing to take the throne. The country had assumed that banishment was as good as death. Apparently, the Fire Lord didn’t agree. Mari’s parents assumed the damage done to Fire Lord Ozai was worse than the country knew; they thought he was slipping into insanity. 

Mari was surprised to see Zuko waiting outside their bedroom door for her. A few strands of hair were out of place, falling across his forehead. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. 

“Have you been waiting long?” Mari asked, approaching Zuko.

“Only a few minutes. Come, I don’t want us to be late for dinner.” Zuko held his arm out and Mari took it, linking her fingers together around his bicep. “You look really… nice.” There was an awkward pause before the word ‘nice’ slipped from Zuko’s lips.

Mari felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. “Thank you?” 

“No, it’s a good thing!” Zuko put a hand to his forehead. “If you haven’t noticed, I’m not really good at  _ this _ .” He waved a hand between the two of them.

“You can’t tell me you’ve never had a girlfriend.” Mari looked at him, suspicious.

“Just one, and I’m not even sure it counts. I haven’t been in a relationship since I was thirteen.”

“Oh, wow. I did not expect that.” When Zuko didn’t respond, Mari spoke out of nerves. “Is there anything I should know before we go to this dinner?”

“Don’t talk to my father unless he speaks to you first. Bow upon entering the room. Wait for him to eat before you do. Don’t reveal anything too personal to him.” Zuko lowered his voice. “He has a tendency to use things against you.”

Mari’s mouth was dry, her throat aching. She suddenly felt butterflies the size of bugbears floating in her stomach. She wasn’t sure she would even be able to eat. “Good to know.”

“It’ll be fine.” Zuko paused before opening the large doors before him. “Just follow my lead.”

Mari followed Zuko through the doors and into a large dining room. A wood table was set in the center of the room and surrounded by five high backed chairs. The Fire Lord sat at the head of the table with Princess Azula to his right. Both wore sour expressions as they watched Mari and Zuko enter. Mari had never seen the Fire Lord up close without the distraction of her wedding; she never realized how large of a man he was. 

Zuko bowed to his father and Mari followed suit, watching Zuko out of the corner of her eye. When he pulled up, she lingered for just another second. Zuko took the chair on his father’s left, and Mari took one beside Zuko. An empty chair sat at the other end of the table, unoccupied.

“Congratulations on your marriage.” Fire Lord Ozai raised a glass to his son and daughter-in-law. 

“Thank you, Fire Lord Ozai. It is an honor to be a part of your family.” Mari felt Zuko grab her hand under the table and give it a reassuring squeeze.

A coy smile played on Ozai’s lips as Azula spoke. “I’m so excited to finally have a sister. It sure took ZuZu long enough to marry.” Her voice was sultry and intoxicating. Azula radiated the aura of a leader and her voice persuaded everyone to listen. “I can’t wait to take you shopping tomorrow.”

“What?” Zuko roared, sparks flickering at the tips of his fingers. His eyes raged with anger. If Mari didn’t know any better, she would have expected flames to shoot out from his eyeballs.

“I’m excited as well.” Mari smiled at the Princess, who beamed at her accomplishment of angering Zuko. Mari knew there was no way to make everyone happy, but she figured that there was no harm in pleasing Azula.

“Absolutely not,” Zuko snapped. “You are not taking her out.”

“What’s the matter ZuZu? I’m not going to hurt her. I’m not a monster.” Azula leaned back in her chair, observing her brother.

“She is not going with you.” Mari placed a hand on Zuko’s bicep, trying to keep him from lunging across the table at his sister.

“It’s fine,” Mari whispered before turning her gaze to Azula. “Will it just be me, you, and Ty Lee?”

“Mai is going to come, too.” 

Zuko tensed his arm at the mention of Mai’s name. Mari knew that Mai had a crush on Zuko, everyone at their school did. But she wondered if anything had ever happened between the two of them.

The rest of the meal was full of empty silence interspersed with shallow dialogue. The food, however, was exquisite. Mari had never tasted such delicious foods. The flavors danced on her tongue and burned her throat on the way down. Everything had spice and intense seasoning. Mari’s parents were awful cooks, never putting spice in anything because it bothered their stomachs. Mari couldn’t get enough food, but respectively kept herself from eating second and third helpings of everything put in front of her. 

At the end of the evening, Mari felt that Zuko couldn’t get her out of there faster. Without so much as a hasty goodbye, she was dragged from the room, being told not to look back. It wasn’t until they were back in their bedroom that Zuko said a word.

“Why didn’t you tell me Azula wanted to take you shopping?” Zuko asked, crossing his arms.

Mari rolled her eyes. “I didn’t have much of a chance! We were leaving for dinner, which could have gone so much worse, by the way, right after Ty Lee invited me. Please, enlighten me as to when I was supposed to tell you.”

“Right when you saw me! Azula is crazy. She’s not doing this to be nice, she has some ulterior motive like always.”

“I didn’t know how you feel about your sister! I don’t know how you feel about anything! We don’t even know each other.” Mari felt flames tickle her fingertips as she raised her voice. 

“You’re not going tomorrow.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.” 

“I will when it comes to my insane sister!” Zuko threw his arms up incredulously. 

“I already agreed. Next time I’ll have to come ask your permission first, dear husband.” Mari rolled her eyes again at Zuko. 

“Why won’t you just trust me?”

“How can I trust you? I. Barely. Know. You,” Mari seethed. She was not good at taking orders, especially from men.

Zuko’s eyes flashed with pain and he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him in a huff and leaving Mari alone and hurt. 

  
  



	3. III

“How does this one look?” Mari spun around for Azula and her friends, showing how the emerald green gown swept the floor. She looked around the shop, a small store with beautiful hand-sewn ball gowns. Mari stood on a small platform in front of a mirror, trying to see the dress from every angle. 

“You look beautiful!” Ty Lee clasped her hands together and cooed. 

“I’ve seen better.” Mai gave an offhanded wave, not even looking up from the knife she was using to file her fingernails.

“Azula?” Mari looked hopefully to her sister-in-law, trying desperately to get along with her.

“I like it.” Azula gave a small smile. “Though, you should find something to wear before  _ bed _ . I’m sure ZuZu would want that.” She raised her eyebrows and smirked, clearly trying to get a rise out of Mari. 

Mari’s cheeks reddened. “Well… uh…”

“Have you two not…” Ty Lee trailed off, looking nervously between Mai and Mari.

“We  _ are _ married, aren’t we?” Mari hoped that a non-answer would get her out of answering the question.

“That sounds like a no,” Azula laughed, her eyes narrowing. Mari was growing tired of Azula’s games. Azula had been trying to get a rise out of her all day, but Mari hadn’t let her demeanor fade. 

“Of course we have,” Mari answered, a little too quickly, and turned to face the mirror, looking at herself in the dress and putting an end to the conversation. She loved the way it hugged her hips and the silver lace sash across the torso gave it a regal look. “I think I’m going to buy this one.”

“Oh, yay!” Ty Lee gave her a reassuring smile. Mari noticed her glance at Azula after she spoke, as if searching for her approval. Mari knew that Azula was the leader of their pack, but she didn’t realize how much of a dictator she was.

“Why would you even want a green dress?” Azula rolled her eyes at Ty Lee’s need for approval. “When would you wear it?”

Mari hadn’t thought about that. “Events with the Earth Kingdom? It could be seen as a sign of respect to wear their color.”

“We control them. If anything, you’d be disrespecting the Fire Nation.”

“They’re still the Earth Kingdom. Just because they are our territory doesn’t mean that they don’t still have some of their old customs.” Mari knew that she would disagree with Azula and the Fire Lord’s opinions of political matters. Behind closed doors, Mari’s parents weren’t as conservative as they appeared and raised Mari to have an open mind about political affairs. 

Before Azula could respond, the shop owner, an old gray-haired woman with a wrinkled face, wandered over to their group. “I’m sorry, but that dress is not for sale.” Her voice was strained, like she had just finished giving a speech.

“Oh, okay. I’m sorry about that.” Mari began walking into a changing area, disappointed, when Azula stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at the shopkeep.

“Do you have any idea who this is?” Azula raised her voice, gesturing to Mari. Without waiting for a response, she continued. “This is Princess Mari;  _ wife _ to Prince Zuko.”

The shopkeeper's eyes widened and looked to Mari, who was clearly embarrassed. “Oh, Your Highness I am terribly sorry.” She bowed low before turning her gaze back to Azula. “I unfortunately still can’t sell that dress. It’s being sent to Omashu tomorrow.”

“Pity. I’ll just have to let the Fire Lord know how you disappointed his daughter. What’s the name of your shop again?” Mari was impressed. Azula was very skilled in manipulation; Mari recognized why Zuko had warned her.

The old woman was quiet for a long while, gears turning in her head. “I can always sew a new one for the woman in Omashu.” She was clearly unhappy about the turn of events.

“That’s more like it.” Azula turned to Mari with an award winning grin. “I’ll always be on your side, sister.”

Mai whispered something to Ty Lee and they both laughed at the words. Mari turned to Mai with crossed arms. “What was that?”

“Oh, I was just saying that I don’t know why  _ you _ were chosen to be Zuko’s wife.”

Mari rolled her eyes, annoyed with Mai’s jealousy. “You’re just angry because I’m married to the man you were in love with for your whole life.” 

Mari stormed from the shop, paying for her dress and leaving Azula laughing behind her. She had been holding in her anger all day at the way Azula was riding her, trying to get details about her relationship, and knew she ended up just taking it out on Mai.

Mari knew that if she didn’t get out of there, she would’ve cried in front of everyone. She was not good with confrontation, especially when she decided to snap back. She was taught that speaking back to someone was grounds for punishment. Even though it had been many years since she was taught that lesson, it still weighed heavily on her. 

Mari made her way to the palanquin and demanded to be brought back to the palace. Not wanting to upset her, the servants carried her through the streets and back up to the palace without a word. Steam leaked from Mari’s nostrils with every breath as she tried to control her feelings. She formed a small flame in her hands, releasing some of her emotions and concentrating her thoughts on something else. Firebending was Mari’s way of meditating. She did not have the patience to sit still for long periods of time, but she did have the ability to shift her thoughts to one thing and one thing only. 

Mari was dropped at the doors of the palace and she walked back to her bedroom alone, carrying the boxes of clothing she bought while in town. In addition to the dress, she had bought some clothing to spar in, as well as some casual dresses. Azula had informed her that whenever there was a big event, she would be able to get a new dress to keep up appearances. 

Mari entered her bedroom and spotted Zuko sitting on the edge of the bed, his hair completely disheveled. He had dark circles under his eyes, appearing as though he didn’t sleep the night before.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Zuko asked Mari as she walked through their bedroom door. 

“Sure. Let me just put these things away first.” Mari held up the dress boxes and retreated to her dressing room before her clothes wrinkled. She changed quickly into a casual red dress and pulled her hair up into a bun, not wanting to ruin her nicer dress.

Zuko held out his arm for Mari to take, but she kept her hands clasped tightly in front of her. He slowly lowered it and they walked through the palace, out to the gardens.

“My mother and I used to go for walks here all the time. There’s a little pond that we sat by and fed the turtle ducks.”

“I’ve never seen a turtle duck,” Mari admitted. Her voice was quiet, afraid of saying the wrong thing. She realized she still didn’t know anything about Zuko, and vice versa. 

“Then today is your lucky day.” Zuko led her through the garden until they arrived at the shore of a small pond in the center of the gardens. Swimming in the water were five turtle ducks, a mother and its four babies.

Mari sat at the edge of the water with her legs crossed, staring at the small animals. They swam in circles, leaving little wakes behind them and drawing shapes across the water.

“Did you like growing up with Azula?” Mari asked Zuko as she played with the grass by her feet. She didn’t want to discuss their argument from the night before. 

Zuko snorted. “Absolutely not. She bested me at everything and was always scheming.”

“My brother was better than me at everything also. Granted, he was six years older than I was, but still. He was my parent’s pride and joy. He could do no wrong.”

“Was?” 

“He didn’t die, if that’s what you’re thinking. He ran away with some Earth Kingdom man. My parents never forgave him. They’re very open minded, but that crossed a line for them.” Mari didn’t know at the time, but homosexual relationships were illegal in the Fire Nation. When she was young, she remembered her brother telling her about the man he was in love with, and Mari thought nothing of it. As an eight year old girl, sexuality wasn’t something she thought about. 

“Have you spoken with your brother since he ran off?” Zuko was a little uncomfortable knowing that her brother had been breaking laws, but didn’t want it to come off that way. He knew that if Azula overheard the conversation, there would be a problem.

“We write letters sometimes. I had to make sure my parents didn’t find out because they pretty much disowned him.” 

Mari reflected upon her brother’s departure. He left in the middle of the night, leaving only a note for Mari saying what happened and that he would write as soon as possible. The letter for their parents came after. She remembered them storming through the house, packing bags and trying to figure out how they were going to track him down. Mari was ten at the time and barely understood what was happening to their family. 

“That’s rough…” Zuko wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Can I ask you a potentially sensitive question? You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.” Mari had many questions for Zuko about his life abroad. When Zuko nodded, Mari continued, “Where did you go while you were searching for the Avatar?”

“Everywhere: the Southern Water Tribe, Omashu, Ba Sing Se, and the Air Temples.”

“Tell me about Ba Sing Se.” Mari always wanted to go to the impenetrable city. She had heard stories about its great wall and refugee towns.

“It’s massive. We were taken in as refugees and worked in a tea shop for a while. I hated it at first. My uncle got offered his own tea shop in the upper circle and we moved there after a few weeks. It was a lot nicer there than the lower circle.” Zuko reminisced about the good things in Ba Sing Se. Although it was the only place he stayed for long, Zuko had mostly good memories from their time. It was the city where he had revelations about his life and grew closer to his uncle.

“I’m so jealous. I want to go everywhere. After my brother left, my parents became very overprotective. We never left the Fire Nation. I wasn’t allowed to be at my friends houses. I couldn’t have male friends. I was chaperoned almost all day. I want to see the world because I know there’s so much more to it than the Fire Nation.” Mari knew it was wrong to be jealous of Zuko’s travels given it’s circumstances, but she couldn’t help it. After living such a sheltered life, she wanted to explore what the world had to offer. “I spent my entire life reading books and practicing firebending in secret. My parents forbade me from practicing in the house so I would sneak out at night to practice in the alleyways of the city.”

“Have you ever been to Ember Island?” Zuko asked, earning a shake of the head from Mari. “We should go. It’s not anything grand, but it’s off the mainland. My father sends us there when he doesn’t want us disturbing him.” 

Mari smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Azula usually brings Mai and Ty Lee with her.”

“Oh, do they have to come?” Mari cringed, thinking of what she said to Mai earlier. “I don’t think Mai likes me very much. I think she basically called me inadequate and so I told her she was just jealous that I married you and she didn’t.” 

“So you know what happened between us then?” Zuko sighed.

“What? No. I knew she had a huge crush on you when we were in school.”

“Oh… Well…”

“Zuko, just tell me.” Mari wasn’t completely sure she wanted to know.

“We dated for a while. When I returned to the palace, up until when our marriage was announced, we were together again. She wasn’t so happy when we had to stop.” Zuko seemed nervous, as if he did something wrong. 

“Do you love her?” Mari asked. She wasn’t sure why she cared, but she hoped he didn’t. 

“Of course not. It was mostly just stress relief and familiarity.” Zuko paused. “You must know what that’s like.”

“Are you calling me a whore?” Mari’s words came out angry, though she meant them as playful.

“No!” Zuko groaned and slapped himself in the forehead. “I mean… you’re beautiful.”

Mari blushed, looking away. “I don’t have any experience with men. If that’s what you mean.”

“Oh.” Zuko had no idea what to say. He had expected that she would have been with at least one man. “Right, your parents.” Zuko mentally berated himself for forgetting something she told him five minutes prior.

“I guess we both have messed up family stories.” Mari offered Zuko a comforting smile. 

“I guess so.”

“Do you… know why I got chosen to be your wife?” Mari didn’t want to admit it, but that question had been on her mind since Mai said it at the store. 

Zuko was quiet for a long time, unsure of what to say. “No, I don’t. I know it was a deal made between our fathers, but that’s all I know. I wasn’t privy to the information.”

“I mean, my father isn’t the highest ranking official here, so it’s weird that I was chosen. The only thing I could think of is the fact that I’m a bender. But other than that, I’m not sure.”

“I bet Azula would know. Are you any good at manipulation?” Zuko tilted his head to the side, waiting for an answer. 

Mari laughed at Zuko’s joke. When she saw Zuko wasn’t laughing, she stopped abruptly. “You’re serious?”

“Azula knows everything she isn’t supposed to. If you can get her to tell you, we might have an answer.” 

“I don’t know how comfortable I am with that…” Mari looked over her shoulders nervously and lowered her voice to a whisper. “She kind of scares me.” 

Zuko laughed and looked up at the sky. “Yeah, she scares me too sometimes.” He sighed and looked back at Mari. 

“After today, I understand why you didn’t want me going out with Azula.” Mari looked at her feet, embarrassed for admitting she was in the wrong. “Do you have any family that  _ isn’t _ crazy?” Mari couldn’t help but laugh at the question; it sounded very rude.

“My uncle.” Zuko smiled, holding back a laugh. “He helped me a lot when I was banished. When I left, I was angry all the time. He taught me to understand myself and the world around me. And he let me make my own mistakes, even if he knew they would end horribly.”

“That’s sweet. I can’t wait to meet him.” Mari was excited to meet Iroh. “Does he play pai sho?” Mari’s father was really into the game and she wondered if it was a generational thing. She learned pai sho at a young age and took any opportunity to learn strategy. 

“Oh no, not you too. My uncle is obsessed.” Zuko shook his head. “He’s going to be so impressed with you.” 

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Mari looked up at the sky, where day had turned into night, and the stars lit up the sky. She pointed out a couple constellations, trying to impress her husband.

Mari told stories of the moon spirit and its healing abilities. She told the tale of how the moon and the ocean spirits lived together in the mortal world. Mari pointed at the brightest stars in the sky and tried to guess how far away they were. She loved to show her knowledge of the stars. In hearing the stories that Mari shared, Zuko knew he had to introduce her to his uncle soon. The two of them would be good friends. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story so far! If you have comments, please let me know! I rewrote a lot of this chapter because someone pointed out some bad writing/plot points. I appreciate any and all feedback. :)


End file.
